American Army Captain
on Dutch}} The is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption part III, The New Life and a minor character in part IV, Undead Nightmare. Info Little is known of William's background other than he is from Frankfurt, Kentucky and rose through the ranks of the American Army to become a battle hardened veteran, who is shown to be perfectly capable of combat in harsher climates. Interactions The New Life The Captain leads a U.S. Army company to assist John Marston, Edgar Rose, and Archer Forman to infiltrate Dutch van der Linde's camps in Fallen Creek. Marston first lays eyes on him when he, along with the two agents, arrives at the Army camp in the armoured automobile. He tells Agent Rose that van der Linde's men have taken the bait. Rose then tells the Captain to get his men into battle position. The Captain and his soldiers ride alongside the automobile and provide cover fire for Marston on the machine gun, they go forwards to Fallen Creek, killing many of Indian Gang members along the way. The automobile is eventually destroyed by explosives set by Enepay, Rose, Forman, and Marston survive the explosion with only a few injuries, however. The Captain suggests that they get to Dutch before sundown, or he'll escape again. They all mount their horses and ride to the Creek. Along to way to the Fallen Creek, John and the Captain share a friendly conversation about how strange the times have been. When they arrive at the Creek's entrance, he orders Slim Nick Funtz to blow the gate open. They fight their way through the camp, killing the rest of Dutch's men. When they progress to the final gate, Marston tells the Captain that he should tend to his wounded while he should face Dutch alone. The Captain is not seen again until the final story mission, in which he is a member of a firing squad coming to kill Marston. Undead Nightmare Marston meets him at the beginning of the mission "Missing Souls". Inside Fort Mercer, Marston encounters the Captain putting up a poster. Thinking that he has been given the work of underlings and is still hunting for bounty targets despite the rise of the undead, Marston jokes with him about it. The Captain rounds on John, tersely pointing out that the posters are of people who are missing throughout the frontier and need to be found before they meet a grisly fate. Despite seeing that it is not a laughing matter, John decides to continue laughing much to the Captain's annoyance. Death Bragg died of old age on 22 June, 1913, on his bed in his house. Though some theories suggest that he was poisoned by his son, whom had a deep hatred towards him for reasons unknown, according to his wife. Trivia *The Captain is not a fan of government interference, as he tells that his soldiers don't know who's giving the orders anymore. *The Captain does not appear in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. *In many ways the Captain is similar to Espizona. They both are military captains, both fight alongside Marston at first, they also shared a common enemy (Espinoza: De Santa, Captain: US Government), and both later become antagonists. Category:Military Personnel Category:RDR Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans Category:Fathers Category:Useless Category:Antagonists Category:War Veterans Category:Neutral Evil